Oh How She Loved Those Eyes
by XmultifandomX
Summary: When Noel Kahn finally gets Spencer Hastings to go to the Prom with him, she ends up in a sticky situation. But maybe not every nightmare ends bad... Spoby One-Shot, Rating just Incase


** First One Shot!**

**Enjoyy!**

Spencer Hastings walks down Rosewood Highs tan floors, hugging her notebooks to her chest.

She passes the people.

_Them.._

She despises absolutely everyone in this school.

Maybe except the three girls.

And Toby Cavanugh, her lab partner. (A/N Season 3 Toby not 1)

She makes her way towards her locker and puts in her combination.

The locker door flies open.

She puts her History notebook down and picks up her Biology one.

The words

_SPENCER HASTINGS_

_BIOLOGY _

Are printed on the front in red ink.

She closes her locker door only to be met with Noel Kahn.

"Hey sexy.." is his only choice of words before he puts his hand around Spencer's waist, a little to low for her liking.

She pushes it away and walks away to Biology.

That doesn't stop him.

"Where you going..?" he asks whispering down to her ear seductively.

Any girl would have easily took him to the nearest janitors closet and banged him but not Spencer.

She hated him so much it was unreal.

He was a man whore and a player.

"If its still not clear enough, if I had a gun with two bullets and was in a room with Bin Laden, Hitler & you, I would shoot you twice.." she says through gritted teeth.

"You don't gotta be so harsh baby.." he says leaning back in the same position, dragging a hand down your spine making you arch your back.

She pushes his hand away, smacking him in the face before turning on her heels and leaving him speechless.

She hears his other football team friends say, "Ohhhh!"

Spencer Hastings will never be any mans toy.

That was a fact.

She sits next to Toby in her last class of the day.

She smiles at his cuteness and the way his hair is always spiked up in the front.

He was so genuine, so real.

His baby blue shirt gave the perfect sparkle of his eyes.

Oh how Spencer loved those eyes.

Her mocha ones could stare at them all day.

The way when he got nervous he would slowly blush.

He was such a man unlike Noel.

He never touched her in inappropriate ways.

He completely respected her.

"This smells like shit.." he says pulling his nose back from whatever concoction Mrs. Marino had them make.

She laughs at the way his nose scrunched up.

Oh how she loved Toby Cavanugh.

She's one of the last walking out of Rosewood High, considering she had to show Mr. Hilary a History essay she had typed.

She didn't feel like going home right away, so she figured she'd go to the Brew.

She's stopped by him again.

"Hey Spence.." he says pinning her against the wall and leaning his hand against it, giving her some room.

"Whatttt!?" she whines.

"I figured we could go to Prom together.." he says holding up to sky blue tickets.

They remind her of Toby's eyes.

"If I say yes, will you leave me alone..?" she says desperate.

His facial expression turns into a smile that stretches ear to ear.

He nods slowly.

"Fine then.. now move!" she demands pushing him.

Noel had won.

She finally decides on a cute black dress and puts her hair in a braid.

She puts on black accessories not caring if she looks like absolute shit.

This was supposed to be every girls dream.

But this one was like a nightmare.

She's dancing with him.

Slow dancing.

She has a scowl on her face.

His grin can't grow larger.

He cracks a few stupid jokes and finally she smiles and rolls her eyes.

As much as she hates it, that smile won't go away.

Its like drawn with sharpie.

He gets ready to dip her and when he does, the most horrifying thing happens.

One of his stupid jock friends pours the punch Aria made all over her.

Noel lets go of her and she falls on her butt.

Noel laughs and high fives the boys.

"Did I get to you Hastings?" he says bending down to her position on the floor and laughing.

Everyone looks at the scene.

Aria, Hanna & Emily stand their with pissed off looks.

Spencer gets up before storming out of the overrated dance.

Her face is sticky and gross and she can't help but cry.

This has got to be a joke.

Her chest is red from the juice and is pulsing loudly.

She sits down on the bench before crying softly in her hands.

"Spencer?" a voice says.

She looks up only to be met with those beautiful eyes.

She weakly smiles back at him.

He rushes to her side and asks what happened.

She explains to him how it started and sniffles at the end.

She looks down at the cold concrete beneath her.

She made a fool of herself.

She knew she shouldn't have went.

His soft masculine hand pats her back while his other hand rests on her knee.

His index finger meets her chin, slowly making her face him.

Before she knows it, his lips are connected to hers.

It takes a while to process whats happening, but finally she kisses back.

His soft pink lips meet her fruity ones.

They pull away gasping for air and she stares at him straight in the eye and smiles.

_Oh how Spencer loved those eyes._


End file.
